


Little Secrets

by Anonymous



Series: T's kinktober in march [7]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Corsetry, Lace Panties, Lingerie, M/M, Not Beta Read, Panties, Panty Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 20:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dream likes womens underwear, but moreso wearing it than seeing it on others, and he has a suspition that Sapnap knows more than he should.(kinktober 7: lingerie)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: T's kinktober in march [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213205
Comments: 2
Kudos: 371
Collections: Anonymous





	Little Secrets

Dream didn't expect the two boxes to arrive so quickly, but then again, the website  _ had _ offered next-day delivery, and he had clicked the button for it without a second thought, and now they were due to arrive that day. He hadn't forgotten about it, more so… put it to the back of his mind, perhaps, as if pretending it didn't exist would mean that it wouldn't arrive. 

But it did. The two packages arrived at about noon the next day when he was still sleeping off his late night shopping, and he opened the door the next day to see them waiting in a safe spot on the porch. He pulled them inside quickly, looking around to see if there was anyone looking back. 

They weren't incriminating; if anything they were discreetly packaged, neat, with a printed label with his name and address on it, and nothing more. Nothing on the outside even said what brand it was, but he had no doubt that the invoice sheet, let alone anything else within them, would give him away. 

But no one else would see it. This was for him and him alone, and so he dumped the boxes on the bed and went to retrieve a pair of scissors from his desk. 

A couple of seconds later, the first of the two boxes was open, and Dream put the scissors back on the bed in case he needed them again. He pulled the cardboard back, then snorted at the sight of the business card and mass of tissue paper hiding the contents, the card of which read ‘Little Secrets’. The tissue paper, a soft, pastel purple, easily fell away to reveal what was inside. 

A dress, black with a lacey, scalloped trim around the bottom waited on the top of the box. It was satin, shiny at the crest of each fold and with neat little folds making up the bust and thin straps going over, but the waist was cinched in slightly to give the skirt a little more texture. 

Then he reached for the second box.

Much the same as before, Dream slipped the scissors through the tape and opened the box. The tissue paper was purple, the business card on top of it, and he pulled them both aside. 

A corset, purple and black, with purple satin ribbon at the back and similarly scalloped lace along the bottom and underbust waited for him inside. Beneath that was a pair of panties, the same shade of purple as the corset, and again with the lace. 

Dream sighed again, letting out his shaky breath without holding it back, and he put his hands on the corset in the box. It was soft, almost velvet on the inside, and the ribbon down the back was supple and smooth. He pulled it out of the box first, letting it hang in front of him as he examined it a little closer. The underbust was smooth, probably to prevent chafing, and even though he lacked breasts he felt thankful for it – his nipples were always more sensitive than he or anyone else expected. 

He pulled off his hoodie, then his shirt soon afterwards, and he dragged the box with the dress and panties over as well to the mirror. The corset looked like it would fit him just fine when it was undone, but when he tightened it… it might be similar to a certain, other breathless feeling he was missing. 

He pulled the corset over his head, letting his shoulders through easily and settling it over what little hips he had. Dream had never been particularly curvy, even when Sapnap got him doing squats at the gym and eating more regularly, but even with the corset unlaced he could tell this was going to be… something. Definitely something. 

He pulled the ribbons through the hooks at the back, ensuring both lengths of it were even before he began to pull them tight. With a few pulls and deep breaths, Dream had gotten to the point where it sat snugly against his skin, and he took another deep breath before pulling it again. He knew not to get it too tight, so he stopped before he reached the point where he couldn't tighten it any further. He could go tighter, but it was probably best not to. 

He examined himself in the mirror again, breathing steadily, turning to the side to ensure his lacing was even, and he took in the contrast between the black and purple fabric and his smooth, white skin. The corset, weirdly, looked like a deep, unknown flower, its scalloped lacing at the bottom resembling petals and the hooks and eyes at the front like the stems of pollen waiting to lure in its pollinators. The loose bow at the back helped the imagery, seeming like a petite, delicate butterfly on the small of his back, waiting for someone to come and try and touch it. It wouldn't show up too greatly under the fine fabric of the dress, he could tell that already, but just knowing that there was the option to remove it so quickly sent a thrill through him.

Turning back to the mirror and ignoring the rosey blush going from his face to his chest, Dream looked down into the other box. He picked up the panties with one hand, again no stranger to putting these on, but he paused as he looked at them. The scrap of fabric wasn't what he was thinking about, it was the anticipation. 

With a sigh, a glance in the mirror and a deeper flush, Dream pulled his sweatpants and his boxers down with one fell swoop. He didn't look at himself or the mirror as he pulled the panties up, the satin trailing over his legs, up his thighs, and eventually, it covered his cock. 

It settled over it, but the fine lines of the flesh were still able to be seen through the fabric, unmistakable even to an untrained eye, and Dream felt his cheeks flush at the thought of someone other than himself seeing him in it. The pictures in his phone showed that clearly enough. 

He shuddered as he turned away from the mirror, and he pulled the dress out of the box. It fitted over his shoulders easily, siding down his exposed chest and covered waist, before the pleats lay nicely over his ass. He could hardly see his cheeks or the bottom of the panties in the mirror, but as he turned back around the skirt of the dress rose and fell, hinting at what was beneath them. 

He had been somewhat fortunate when growing up because of his height and fair skin, but that didn't mean that he wasn't bullied like everyone else, but Dream had always had better things to focus on. He learnt makeup because of his older sister, learnt to walk in heels because of his mother leaving her business shoes around, and he put two and two together to get to now. 

He stood in front of his mirror, twisting back and forth to watch his new dress twirl with the movement, and Dream’s hair fell into his eyes. There were still a few missing elements, namely makeup and accessories, but there was still plenty of time for that. 

Until he heard the front door, that was.

It slammed, and shortly after he heard, "Hey Dream!"

Fuck.

"Uh!" His voice broke, "hey Sapnap!"

“Where are you?”

Dream looked around the room, then, in a sudden movement, he pulled the dress over his head and let it fall to the floor, kicking it under the bed. He reached for his hoodie, bending at the hips to get it and he tried to breathe through the tight feeling as he raised again, and he pulled it over his head. Next were his sweatpants, and he pulled them up just in time for Sapnap to come barging through his bedroom door. 

"Dude, knock!"

Dream’s yell at him did nothing to dissuade him from coming in anyway, and Sapnap waved his hand as if it would resolve the issue. Dream just glared at him as he came to show him what he bought.

"Look dude," he said, "apple and cinnamon."

"You came in to show me Pop Tarts?" He asked, "I wasn't wearing pants! You totally could have walked in on me."

Sapnap made a dismissive noise and rolled his eyes. Dream was almost ready to dismiss it entirely if not for what he said as he left.

"You'd like it."

Dream watched Sapnap until he closed the door. He watched the door for a minute longer too, thinking so hard that it made him breathe funny. 

That might have been the corset though. 

Sure, Dream liked to dress up sometimes, since it was just a nice thing to do when he wanted to take care of himself and be alone for a while, and even though the door to his room didn't lock, there was no way in hell Sapnap would catch him. 

Sapnap wasn't. There wasn't a single way that he could. 

Apart from the stupid bets Dream had a habit of playing with himself, because why wouldn't he when he was so confident? 

Sapnap  _ had  _ to have been catching on though. 

With each new delivery, with each brush against one another in the cramped kitchen, and with each teasing poke, prod or attempt to wrestle, he had to notice Dream pulling away.

The second time was when Sapnap put a hand on his waist in their too-cramped, too-messy kitchen, and the egg he'd been holding went straight into the floor.

"Shit," Sapnap laughed it off, "jumpy, huh?"

Dream chuckled too, if only to save face, and was glad Sapnap didn't feel the thin elastic of the panties beneath his shorts.

The third came not even a week later, when he was sitting at his desk, headphones on and mind in the zone. The only thing to drag him out of it was when a pair of arms, stronger than his own, wrapped around his middle and settled just below where the small, lacy bra was on his ribs. His breathing stuttered when Sapnap’s hands clutched one another just on his stomach, both too low and high to be incriminating. 

"What’s up?" Sapnap asked, oblivious. 

"Uh, that new manhunt?"

Sapnap’s voice raised in curiosity. 

"Oh really?" He asked, before sliding his hands back to Dream’s shoulders. 

Dream held his breath, hoping to god that his clothes were thick enough for Sapnap not to feel the strap of the bralette that he was wearing, but all he did was leave his hands there for a moment.

“This is boring,” Sapnap said after a moment, “let me know when you want to eat.” 

“M’kay,” Dream mumbled as Sapnap left, and sunk into his seat after he went through the door.

And the fourth was when Dream messed up.

He was playing with fire, without a doubt, wearing the panties when he went to the store with Sapnap, especially with all the stuff that they needed to get. The shopping cart was already half full by the time that it got to the heavy bottles of soda and water they wanted to get, and with Sapnap taking the job of pushing the cart, it was up to Dream to do the heavy lifting.

if he had known, then he wouldn't have worn them, but there he was, trying to pull the last container of diet orangeaid from the back of the bottom shelf, when he heard Sapnap’s confused voice.

“Dude, what are you wearing?”

Dream banged his head on the shelf on his hasty exit out, and he looked up at Sapnap, still on his knees, as the younger man stood directly beside him. He looked up at Sapnap from where he was on his knees, and he felt himself blush at the position he found himself in. Sapnap didn't seem to notice however, and the shorter man looked at his back instead of at his red face.

“is that new?”

Dream swallowed.

“is what new?”

“Your shirt. Is that your new merch or something?”

Dream’s mind finally managed to catch up, and he realised that for one, his pants hadn't run down and his panties showed and that two, Sapnap was looking at the pattern on the back of his t-shirt.”

“You scared the shit out of me. I thought you were like, questioning me wearing these shorts or something.”

“No, I mean, I am,” Sapnap teased, “red cargo shorts? really?”

“But yeah, the shirt’s new. it’s George’s new erch, remember?”

“How come he didn't send me any?”

Dream went back under the shelf and managed to catch the edge of the orange aid with his finger, and he hooked it forward. 

“he did, idiot. Do you not check your mail.”

Sapnap made a dismissive noise before saying, “It’s not my fault most of it’s yours. I just let you take it all anyway. Besides, what are you buying? Dildos?”

Dream tried to laugh but it came out choked, “No.”

The younger’s face lit up.

“You are! You totally are, oh my god.”

“It’s not like that!”

“Well, what are you buying instead, hmm?”

Dream couldn't find his answer, and Sapnap laughed and laughed.

And eventually, after the eighth, tenth, fifteenth time Dream took to wearing his purchases, Sapnap spoke up. 

"You're different," he observed from the couch.

It was late afternoon, with the morning sunlight gone and the evening creeping in, and the room looked as cool as it felt. Dream didn't move from where he was fiddling with the wires beneath the TV, but he did pause. 

"No I'm not?" He said, willing it true.

"No, you are. You're more on edge, like you're expecting me to say or do something."

"Well," he paused, "I'm not."

Great, yeah, really convincing.

"Bull shit," he got off the couch and came forward, kneeling next to him, "what have I done?"

"No, Sapnap, you haven't done anything."

"Then why – "

Sapnap put a hand on Dream’s waist, and Dream pulled back, acting through instinct. 

His face fell. 

"Dream, what happened?"

"Nothing!" 

"Did I hurt you?" 

"No, Sapnap, I – "

Dream sucked in a breath, and Sapnap watched him with some kind of unease on his face, like he was expecting Dream to admit that he hated their wrestling sessions and wanted it to stop. 

“You didn't hurt me,” Dream said.

“Then why are you – “

“it’s embarrassing, okay? Just… I’m sorry it's not you.”

“Then what is it?”

Dream opened his mouth and closed it again, and Sapnap watched as his brain tried to come up with some lie or half-truth which would explain everything away. But his nervousness, his inability to find words, gave him away.

Sapnap swallowed.

“Is it the clothes?”

Dream’s brain shut down.

“It’s okay if you like wearing them, but I’m sorry if me acting like, you know, playing rough or teasing you or whatever is upsetting and I can stop, or you can say the word and I’ll get off you or anything, and – “

“How? just, how did you know?”

“You know that place you ordered from? ‘Little Secrets’ or something? Their logo was on the side of the box and I checked when I went out to the store. And then you ordered something from ‘Kitten Shop’ and ‘Forbidden Hosiery’ and i got more forward and – “

“So you knew this whole time?”

“If that was the first time you ordered from somewhere like that then yeah,” Sapnap said, swallowing, “but it’s okay, i’m not upset or anything or weirded out, you can do that kinda thing if you want and I’m not going to judge you.”

Dream watched him, mute, and Sapnap shrugged his shoulders as he looked away.

“Besides,” he said, half under his breath, “It’s kinda hot.”

He could hardly function, looking at where Sapnap’s blush painted over his cheeks and ran down his neck slightly, and he felt his mouth water at the awkward clenching and relaxing of his fist. It took a second for his mind to come up with a half-baked plan, but when he did, he could have cheered.

“Do you wanna see?”

Sapnap’s eyes snapped to his, looking first at Dream’s face and then the collar of his shirt, where underneath the women’s underwear lay in wait. More so than before, he could feel the tightness of the corset he’d pulled himself into, he could feel the lace detailing on the panties as they tried to ride between his ass, and he could feel the ache in his chest from how much he wanted to lean forward and kiss the younger. 

Silently, Sapnap nodded, and Dream grabbed his hands.

The first thing he did was slide Sapnap’s hands over his thighs, which were tight from kneeling on the floor for so long, and Sapnap’s breath came out shuddering with the movement as Dream let them trail further up, until he hit the material of his shirt. The younger must have been able to feel the hard, ridged outlines of the boning in the corset, which were invisible until he pressed against the shirt and touched what was beneath it. Sapnap breathed in suddenly at the feeling of the corset through Dream’s shirt, and he raised his hand until it hit the lace of the underbust and the warmth of his pectoral. Dream wasn't the most muscular, but they went to the gym together fairly regularly, and Sapnap didn't hesitate in feeling the flesh there too. 

“Thoughts so far?” Dream asked. 

Sapnap nodded again, his long hair getting in his face with the movement. 

“Yeah,” he said, voice breaking, “yeah, can I take your shirt off?”

“Just my shirt?”

“Anything? Anything. You can let me take anything off and I’ll be happy.”

Dream let his mouth quirk in a smile, and he reached with both hands to pull his shirt over his head, letting the fabric fall to one side as Sapnap took in the sight of him. He was wearing the purple and black one he had bought in secret, the one which Sapnap had first almost caught him in, and the matching panties waited beneath his sweatpants. Sapnap ran his hands further over Dream’s chest and stomach now, and Dream adjusted himself so that he had his thighs spread open as Sapnap pushed himself between them. it took a second, but Sapnap was on top of him a moment, letting his hand roll over Dream’s nipple like it was something precious and worth coveting. He pulled at the flesh which Dream had never noticed was so sensitive before now, and he tried to arch his back with a moan as Sapnap tugged at it again moments later. 

“Dream,” Sapnap whispered, “Can i take these off?”

His other hand touched the waistband of his sweatpants and Dream, not thinking about it, nodded enthusiastically. he felt like he was a thing to be enjoyed, decadent, as Sapnap pulled down the sweatpants and pushed them over his thighs and calves, until Dream’s erection was visible through the purple fabric containing it. He was exposed now, aside from the skimpy piece of fabric, and Sapnap moved his hands down Dream’s inner thighs, savouring the flushed, nervous face his friend was wearing. 

“You look incredible,” Sapnap whispered.

“Shut up.”

“No, really. Can i fuck you?”

Dream groaned loudly then, his back arching again against the carpet of their living room and Sapnap grinned and held his hips, which just made Dream toss his head from side to side, like he was already being touched. The anticipation was killing him, keeping him on edge and wanting more before Sapnap slipped one of his hands from his hip downwards and to his ass to grab and squeeze the firm flesh there.

“yeah,” Dream said, “Yeah.”

“Do you want it here?” Sapnap asked again, “Can i fuck you on the carpet? Are you too desperate to go to my room, or yours?”

“Sapnap, I don't care,” Dream glared at him from beneath his hair, “I don't care. Anywhere. Here, the moon, in the backyard, I don't  _ care _ .”

“In the yard?”

Dream swallowed.

“Maybe… maybe not this time.”

Sapnap’s grin turned feral.

“ _ This time?” _

“Not so fast! Come on,” Dream wrapped his legs around Sapnap’s waist and intentionally whined to catch his attention again, “Don't you want to fuck me?”

Sapnap licked his lips.

“I’ll get lube.”

Sapnap maneuvered his way out of Dream’s hold and disappeared in the direction of his room to get, assumedly, the lube, and Dream took it as an opportunity to touch himself through the panties. The soft satin of them touched the head of his cock in a way nothing had before, and he whimpered at the feeling as his legs raised and spread apart slightly. Something about the panties riding up helped a lot with the imagery of Sapnap kneeling over him to lick into his mouth, and Dream hoped to god Sapnap didn't think of this as a one time deal. The lingerie was nice for him to wear, but knowing that Sapnap had known he was wearing them was a whole different feeling that Dream didn't know the name of, but he knew for a fact that it felt  _ good.  _

The younger appeared again shortly after, his shirt missing but a pleased, red face watching Dream as he lay on the carpet between the coffee table and the TV, and Sapnap wasted no time in forcing Dream’s legs apart to slide between them. Dream rumbled at the rough handling, his eyes blinking at Sapnap beneath his lashes but still looking unimpressed.

“Come on,” Dream said, but before he could continue, sapnap put both hands on his hips.

“Flip over,” he said, “on your knees.”

Dream swallowed and obeyed.

The new position, along with Sapnap rubbing over his ass in appreciation, made Dream flush with the memory of seeing porn stars in a similar way, only he lacked the breasts and long hair to be seen in a similar way. Sapnap didn't seem to mind though, and he reached with one hand to pull at the panties, the piece of fabric that went between his cheeks, before snapping it back into place and making Dream jolt.

“Sorry,” Sapnap said, rubbing his ass again, “just appreciating the view.”

“You better hurry up if you want to see it for much longer.”

Sapnap didn't say anything but the younger withdrew his hand and Dream could hear the sound of a bottle of lube being opened, could feel one hand moving his panties to one side, and then the cold press of two fingers against his ass.

He’d done anal before, and relaxed enough for Sapnap to immediately press two fingers inside him and move them around slightly, hurrying with prep to get to the main event faster. Dream just pressed his head to the carpet, letting Sapnap do as he felt necessary and enjoying the process until the younger began to press downwards, brushing over Dream’s prostate.

He moaned quietly, enjoying the faint sensation, until Sapnap honed in on it like someone who had only just discovered its existence, and Dream gripped the carpet to stop himself from moaning at every accidental or intentional brush against the spot. he bit his lip and whined as Sapnap spread his fingers apart, and gasped as he poured more lube directly into his hole. the younger added a third finger not long afterwards, repeating the process before pulling his fingers out with a wet noise. 

Dream breathed and waited, feeling his hole flex around the empty feeling, but he yelped when Sapnap blew a cold rush of air over his ass, and blushed furiously at the laugh that followed it.

“You're such an asshole,” Dream said, pressing his flushed face into the carpet, but Sapnap just ignored him.

The younger pressed the head of his cock to Dream’s hole, rubbing it up and down through the lube and spreading it further down, until he returned and pressed into the tight, wet heat presented to him. Dream panted as Sapnap pushed himself further into his ass, flexing to adjust as best as possible but with only some success, and the younger didn't pause or speed up as he slowly, gradually, bottomed out.

They breathed there together for a moment before Dream shifted his hips back onto Sapnap’s cock and looked over his shoulder at him, his mouth hidden but his eyes speaking for him. Sapnap, seeing it as a challenge, began to move.

The effect was immediate.

Dream had always been sensitive, and he gasped at the feeling of Sapnap withdrawing and plunging back in at speed, knocking against his sweet spot and making Dream bite his lip to stop the embarrassing noises from coming out. The tightness of the corset he was wearing made his breathing faster, and he moved one of his legs out so that Sapnap’s thrusts pushed in deeper, harder, like he was trying to own Dream from the inside out.

Sapnap held onto Dream’s hips for leverage, but when that wasn't enough, Sapnap reached forward with one hand and grabbed Dream’s hair, pulling his head back and thrusting harder. Dream gasped at the feeling, his lip being pulled from his mouth and his moans spilling out in waves, unhindered and loud. The next sharp thrust hit his prostate dead on, and his thighs shook as his moan warbled, turning into a groan when Sapnap pulled sharply at his hair again. Dream tried desperately to keep his noises in, but when Sapnap groaned and thrust harder, all he could do was let the younger take what he wanted in full, let him piston into him over and over as he chased his own orgasm, but before Dream could reach for his own cock through the breathless, mindless haze he’d succumbed to, Sapnap’s other hand reached around and pressed over his satin-caged cock.

Dream almost kicked in relief, not thinking straight, and one of his arms crumpled as Sapnap massaged over his length, not quite stroking as much as he was groping Dream as his cock leaked against the fabric. The wet spot grew as Dream tried to thrust into Sapnap’s hand, but all he could do was sob as he came closer and closer to the edge, teetering over it like he was about to fall, and as Sapnap squeezed him tighter, speeding up in chasing his own orgasm and dragging Dream along with him.

One thrust later, two, and Sapnap squeezed the head of Dream’s cock as he came into the purple fabric of the panties, trying to sob around the breathless, desperate feeling but not being able to catch a breath as Sapnap kept going, kept using him for all he was worth. Dream moaned in overstimulation, his thighs trying to come together and his face growing wet with sweat, until Sapnap pushed himself deep, groaned, and came as far inside Dream as he could.

There was a moment where neither of them moved or made a sound, but eventually Sapnap withdrew from Dream’s fluttering walls and a thin trail of cum followed him. Rubbing it in, he moved the strap of the panties back into place, hiding his leaking hole.

“I hate you,” Dream said, and Sapnap laughed.

“I know, baby, now tell me how to get you out of this.”

**Author's Note:**

> For all you babes who want something a bit longer, here's something i adapted from an old unpublished work of mine :p
> 
> Let me know what you think! Comments are great!  
> Please don't send this to CCs. If they change their minds about shipping or NSFW then this work will be deleted


End file.
